Fiona's Foot Fherapy
'''Fiona's Foot Fherapy '''is the eighth episode of Opera TV series Blade and Crew. Synopsis When Blade and Guns begin to argue, they find themselves unable to focus. Can Fists tickle, massage, and maybe even lick some sense into the feuding heroes? Plot The episode begins with the Blade Crew arriving on the site of a 12 Groups attacker. Fists and Guns are quickly indisposed, leaving only Blade. Blade attempts to think back to what his parents did in a similar situation, causing an already-annoyed Guns to lash out at Blade for continually remembering his parents. Blade retorts that doing so allows him to keep his parents' memory alive, further enraging the gunslinger. Blade and Guns begin to argue, paying the attacker no mind. While they bicker, Fists casually strolls up to the attacker and uses her Super-Smash to defeat them. When Blade and Guns realise that their arguing prevented them from battling the 12 Groups member, their argument becomes more heated than ever. Back at the Blade Crew Villa, Blade and Guns continue to argue. Meanwhile, Fists sits on her bed, listening to the argument and wondering what she can do to calm the boys down. She says to herself "I'm a therapist, why can't I think of anything that could work?", which gives her an idea. The next day, Blade and Guns' argument has cooled down considerably, but the two still refuse to talk to each other. Just then, Fists arrives, who suggests that they go somewhere to calm down. Blade and Guns reluctantly agree, and they head off. They arrive at a building marked "Fiona Fletcher's Foot Fherapy", which Fists reveals is her business, and the trio enter. Inside, Fists directs Blade and Guns to the waiting room to sit down while she changes her outfit. Several seconds pass before Fists emerges, wearing a business suit. She motions for the boys to follow her, and they do, eventually reaching a room. Inside the room lie two chairs, with a footstool for each. The boys sit on a chair each, putting their feet on the stools, and Fists gets to work. She starts by walking over to Blade, her boyfriend, and kneeling down by his footstool. She takes off his black work boots and blue star-patterned socks to reveal a pair of soft, sweaty feet. Having never seen her boyfriend's feet up close before, Fists is awestruck by what she sees. Excitedly, she begins to massage his feet, making sure to leave no area of his foot untouched. When she finishes, she gives his foot a quick kiss before moving on to Guns. After taking off Guns' long brown boots, Fists is suddenly confronted by a horrific odour. Guns notes that his feet smell like they do presently often, and advises Fists to cover her nose. Fists puts a peg on her nose before removing Guns' yellow socks and proceeding to give him a massage similar to the one she gave Blade. After the massage is complete, Fists tells the boys to follow her and bring their footwear. The trio walk through some more corridors (with Fists making a detour to get a mysterious box), and make their way outside to a courtyard where a set of stocks lie. The boys sit down and put their feet in the stocks, revealing that their soles have become dirtied from walking barefoot. Fists jokingly chastises the boys for their dirty feet before opening the box she was carrying to reveal an assortment of tickling tools. Fists says "Before we can start, however, I must clean those feet of yours!", and goes over to a fountain to collect some water in a bucket. She returns, and produces her first tool from the box of tools: A scrubbing brush. She starts by going over to Guns' feet, which she admits is partly because of the odour. She puts the brush in the water, and begins to scrub all over the gunslinger's soles, which tickles him immensely. After finishing with Guns, Fists moves on to Blade's feet and gives them the same treatment, which tickles the swordsman more. After both boys have had their feet cleaned, Fists gives them a towel to dry their feet off before she can truly begin the tickling. With both pairs of feet at her disposal, Fists takes a moment to note how overwhelmed she is before beginning the "true torment" with her first proper tool: A feather. Much like in the foot massage room, Fists starts with Blade's feet. Throughout the session, she cycles through using a selection of tools, including the feather, a hairbrush, an electric toothbrush, her fingers, and her tongue, with Blade taking a particular liking to having his feet licked. Meanwhile, as Fists uses one hand to tickle her boyfriend's feet, she uses the other to smell his boots and socks. After she finishes Blade's session with another kiss to his feet, she moves on to Guns to give him a similar treatment. She uses the same tools, but shies away from smelling the gunslinger's footwear. After finishing Guns' session, she asks the boys a question: "Have you calmed down now, or will I have to tickle you some more?". At this point, the arguing friends turn to look at each other, before Guns quietly apologises to Blade, and the swordsman forgives him. And so, Fists unlocks the stocks and allows the boys to put their boots and socks back on, and the Blade Crew head for home. The next day, at the Blade Crew Villa, Blade enters Fists' room to thank her for using her business to help him and Guns get along again. Fists is happy to hear this, and uses Blade's time to show him something: A video of her performing the jingle from an upcoming advertisement for her services. Blade is happy to know that Fists will be able to give her clients the same level of treatment that he received, and Fists excitedly talks about other sessions that he and Guns did not experience. It is at this point that Blade suddenly jumps onto Fists' bed and begins tickling her feet as payback for him being tickled the previous day. Meanwhile, at the 12 Groups base, the 5th Group Leader laments the fact that their henchman was lost so easily two days ago. The 12th Group Leader silences her, as he demands an update on where the second piece of the Maxi-weapon is from the 11th Group Leader. The 11th Group Leader does not know where the piece is, much to the frustration of the 12th Group Leader, who swears that he will complete the Maxi-weapon as the episode ends. Cast * Peter Opera - Bruno Bennett/Blade * Iiw Opera - Fiona Fletcher-Bennett/Fists * Melvin Trollson - Gus Griffiths/Guns * Hafu Evans - 5th Group Attacker * Sprocket - 5th Group Leader * Bowser Koopa - 11th Group Leader * Korgot of Earth - 12th Group Leader Category:Opera TV Category:Blade and Crew Category:Blade and Crew Episodes Category:Opera TV Hero Universe